Soccer Camp Hell
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Viola has gone to soccer camp and has convinced Sebastian to go too. What'll happen when she meets one sexy Captain and what will she do with her crazy ex, who's trying to get her back. DukeViola...Please R&R 1st She's the Man fanfic
1. Arriving and Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything from _She's the Man_…though Duke Orsino would be nice

Viola rushed down the stairs of her mom's house and into her mom's car with her twin brother, Sebastian. This was her last year at soccer camp and this year, Sebastian was going to give soccer a try. She smiled over her shoulder at him, since he had lost to ride in the front and pulled her cap on.

"This is going to be so great Seb! You're gonna love this camp. And Yvonne and Kia will be there too." She didn't see it, but Sebastian rolled his eyes at the mention of her friend Kia. The girl drove him insane.

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically and she laughed at him as she leaned back in the seat. She looked up at him and he thumped her.

"It'll be fun ok? I promise." He smiled and then shrugged.

"Running around, sweating like crazy, and kicking a little black and white ball. What more could a guy like me want?"

"That's the spirit Sebastian honey." Their mom said and they rolled their eyes together, smiling before Viola sat back up in the seat. They had awhile before they got there.

Viola stood beside Sebastian as their mom drove off and he looked over at her, doubt in his eyes as he adjusted the strap of his guitar bag. She rolled her eyes at him and stalked off to her cabin. She went in and saw 3 other bags already there but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Please be Yvonne and Kia." She muttered to herself and threw her bag on the empty cot. There were 3 other beds empty and she heard water being shut off in the bathroom. She turned around just as the door opened to reveal a guy with a towel wrapped around his waist and another hanging from his head.

It was covering his face and she knew that since he couldn't see her, she should make herself known and really quick; before that towel came off.

"Hey." The guy stumbled and took the towel off, staring at her with wide eyes. He gripped the towel at his waist and stuttered,

"Uh…uh….hi." He said and she smiled. She grabbed a light zip up jacket and pulled it on, heading for the door.

"I'll be back later when you're uh…" She smiled and laughed. "More decent. I'm Viola by the way. Viola Hastings." He nodded and swallowed.

"Duke Orsino." He said and she smiled.

"Catch you later Duke Orsino." She waved and walked out, leaving him standing there.

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short but I will update real soon. Leave plenty of reviews if you like it and if I should change anything or did something wrong, leave one telling me. Thanks!

**Hugs && Kisses,**

I Love Duke Orsino


	2. Early Practice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters…name change only…still same writer smiles

Duke woke up earlier than everyone else and pulled on a hoodie and some pants before grabbing a soccer ball and heading outside. It was still dark and when he glanced at his watch, the glowing face revealed it was 4:30 in the morning. He walked to the soccer field, kicking the ball into the air with his knee. He looked up and missed the ball when he saw a figure already on the field, kicking a ball into the air and kicking it into the goal. He walked down onto the field and smiled when he recognized the person.

"Hello." Viola said, smiling and wiping her head on her the bottom of her sweater. He nodded at her and, out of habit, rubbed the back of his neck. She looked down and was kneeing the ball.

"So what school do you go to?" He asked nervously, trying to make conversation. She kicked the ball and smiled when it went in the goal. She turned back around then.

"I go to Cornwall." Duke grimaced a little and she laughed.

"I beat them last year and made their captain cry at that game." Viola giggled and cleared her throat.

"Yeah…he uh, he was my boyfriend." Duke was shocked.

"Seriously?" She nodded and he cleared his throat as well. _His lose_ he thought and smiled at her. "Wanna practice for awhile.?" She nodded and they practiced until early morning, heading back to the cabin to find a surprise.

**A/N** I know these first 2 are short and all but I can only put stories up at school right now so please…don't be mad if they're too short. I love the review I got. **Pyrolover0404** I will try to update as quick as I possibly can. Please keep reading everyone.

**Hugs & Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


End file.
